


Под водой

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Нет ничего удивительного в том, что в старом замке иногда засоряются трубы.





	Под водой

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: вуайеризм, золотой дождь

— Извините, мистер Поттер. Трубы старые ― то засор, то прорыв. Все правое крыло осталось без воды. Скоро весь замок рассыплется по камешку, а никому и дела нет. Э-хе-хе.  
  
Филч пошаркал дальше по коридору, а Гарри закрыл дверь и, задумавшись, остановился посередине комнаты. Холодную воду можно было бы подогреть, но ее не было вовсе: видимо трубы засорились всерьез и надолго.   
  
Гарри поднес рукав мантии к носу и скривился: сегодня вечером без душа обойтись было никак нельзя. Тренировки за тренировками весь день. СОВы у пятого курса, ЖАБа у седьмого — самая горячая пора у всех учителей, но жарче всего, кажется, приходилось учителю Защиты. В дуэльном зале Гарри намахался палочкой так, что пот с него тек в три ручья и насквозь промочил рубашку.  
  
Но если воды нет в правом крыле, можно прогуляться в левое, спуститься на первый этаж и проверить полузаброшенную душевую, затерянную в глубине замка. На верхних этажах всегда толпятся студенты, а для того, чтобы попасть в ванные старост, нужно знать пароль.   
  
Душевая была точно такой же, какой ее помнил Гарри еще со времен учебы. Голубые стены в трещинах, крючки на стенах, мигающие лампы под потолком. В конце раздевалки — душевые кабинки без дверей.   
  
Где-то капала вода, гудели трубы, по полу гулял сквозняк, что-то шумело и шипело. Гарри прислушался и решил, что эти звуки идут из подземелий.  
  
Он разделся, покидал кое-как одежду на скамью, положил сверху очки и, захватив мыло и мочалку, пошел отыскивать кабинку поприличнее. Она нашлась сразу, Гарри включил воду, дождался ровного напора и встал под струи. От горячей воды шел пар, Гарри терся мочалкой, поворачиваясь к воде то одним, то другим боком. Так, топчась по кругу, он повернулся лицом к проходу и остолбенел: напротив, двумя кабинками левее, мылся Северус Снейп. Вода у него текла совсем слабо, и неудивительно, что Гарри не расслышал шум сквозь потрескивание ламп и стук падающих капель.  
  
Гарри подумал, что надо бы отвернуться, а еще лучше, найти кабинку в том же ряду. Но продолжал стоять, прижав мочалку к груди, и не отводил взгляд от раздетого Снейпа. Снейп не делал ничего особенного, но Гарри забыл, как дышать, и мог только смотреть, как рука Снейпа ныряет между ног, двигается в промежности, как другой рукой он намыливает яйца, проводит ладонью по члену, оттягивает кожицу, чтобы коснуться головки. И Гарри, который без очков видел только на три шага вперед, сейчас замечал все: капли воды на теле, волосы в паху, как Снейп переступает босыми ногами, и как качается крупный невозбужденный член. А потом Снейп завел руку за спину и провел намыленной ладонью между ягодиц. Раз, другой. И снова.   
  
Никто не должен был видеть такого Снейпа. То, что он делал, было не напоказ, и именно поэтому его движения, выражение лица с закрытыми глазами казались слишком интимными. Слишком откровенными. Человек, который никогда не показывал лишний дюйм кожи и при разговоре всегда отступал на пару шагов, сейчас казался таким открытым, расслабленным.  
  
«Как будто он делает все это только для меня», — пришла в голову неожиданная мысль.  
  
А потом случилось совсем невыносимое: не открывая глаз, Снейп уперся одной рукой в стену, а другой взялся за член. Гарри увидел, как струя мочи льется на пол, как расслабленно вздыхает Снейп, как стряхивает капли.   
  
И как открывает глаза.  
  
Лилась вода, потрескивала и мигала лампа под потолком, а они стояли, не отрывая друг от друга взгляда. Гарри медленно опустил мочалку, прикрыв возбужденный член. А Снейп стоял и смотрел так страшно и бешено, что захотелось немедленно исчезнуть. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, и Гарри показалось, что он как никогда близок к тому, чтобы убить. Гарри моргнул, и неожиданная четкость зрения пропала.  
  
— Извините, сэр,— смог выдавить Гарри, и, не закрыв кран, придерживая мочалку, выскочил из душевой и кинулся одеваться.  
  
***  
  
Это была тяжелая ночь. Наверное, Гарри продуло на сквозняке, или он переработал под конец учебного года, но его сны напоминали бред. Он засыпал и тут же просыпался, снова проваливался в сон и через минуту вскакивал, всматривался в темноту, видел неясные образы, и снова его затягивало глубоко, словно под воду.  
Гарри видел Снейпа, который стоял обнаженный под льющейся водой и намыливал грудь и живот. Он запрокидывал голову, сжимал и гладил свои яйца и член, проводил ладонью между ягодиц. А Гарри подходил все ближе и ближе, становился на колени и клал руки ему на бедра. Гарри видел, как напрягаются мышцы живота, чуть вздрагивает член, и горячая струя лилась ему на грудь, стекала вниз, щекотала кожу.   
  
Гарри сам брал в руки его член и слизывал последние капли. А потом сильные руки поднимали его с колен, и лица касались чужие теплые губы. В памяти всплывали моменты, которым весь год Гарри не придавал никакого значения и даже не знал, что помнит их: Снейп без мантии в душной теплице склонился над растением, а Гарри видит закатанные рукава рубашки, худые руки и обтянутый черными брюками зад. А вот они вместе в дуэльном зале, показывают студентам сложное парное заклинание, и Снейп двигается красиво, стремительно и опасно.  
  
Гарри стаскивал трусы, раздвигал ноги, дрочил и вытирал сперму полотенцем. А через пять минут снова представлял Снейпа, себя перед ним на коленях и стискивал в руке твердый член.   
  
В полубреду, в полусне Гарри дождался утра и, плохо соображая, поплелся в ванну. Он машинально по привычке открутил краны, и в раковину полилась вода. Трубы починили. Испарилась даже призрачная возможность увидеться, встретиться не в Большом зале, не в коридорах, а так, как вчера.  
  
Нужно было сделать хоть что-нибудь, пусть безнадежное, отчаянное, но сделать. Увеличить шансы на встречу.   
  
Через полчаса Гарри влетел в заброшенный туалет для девочек на третьем этаже:  
  
— Миртл! Миртл, ты здесь? Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Ты же можешь сделать так, чтобы в правом крыле школы снова засорились трубы?  
  
Миртл могла, и уже вечером, сунув в карман мантию-невидимку, Гарри снова спускался в полузаброшенную душевую на первом этаже.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Под водой"


End file.
